


whisper

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: "Tell me a secret.""A secret?""Yeah. Something you haven't told anyone."





	whisper

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt #30: tell me a secret.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey! I didn't think you'd call tonight."

"Yeah, well...guess I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I wanted to hear your voice too. How's everything going over there?"

"It's okay. We're just working through some technical issues. They think we'll be finished soon actually."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just...how soon is soon?"

"Baby..."

"I know, I know. Forget I said anything."

"Keith."

"Don't, Shiro."

"Alright. So, what about you? How are things at home?"

"Everything's good. Cosmo's going crazy, though. He, uh, waits by the door every night."

"Of course he is. He's a good boy!"

"He's not here, you dork. And why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just regretting letting you name our dog."

"No one told you to be so damn indecisive, Shiro."

"Yikes, okay. I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh. You better be."

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Tell me a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah. Something you haven't told anyone."

"..."

"Keith?"

"It's killing me when you're away."

"Keith, baby, it's killing me too. I wish I was home with you every night. I know I wanted to do this but it just doesn't seem worth it. Not if I can't be with you."

"I know, Shiro. But don't worry about it. You'll be home soon, right?"

"Yeah. Soon. Promise."

"Okay. So...I'll see you then."

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Shiro. Now get some sleep. Isn't it like midnight over there?"

"Ha, yeah. You remembered."

"Somebody has to."

"Funny. Real funny. Tell Cosmo papa loves him."

"Yeah, yeah, you big sap. G'night, Takashi."

"Night, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dying to use the "it's killing me when you're away" line in this series so here you go


End file.
